


Darker Horses

by thetreesgrowodd



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Incest, Love Triangle, M/M, OT4, Sparring, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetreesgrowodd/pseuds/thetreesgrowodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raph and Mike have a friendly fight, with the promise of an enticing reward for the winner. But they inadvertently stir up some conflicts and feelings between them. And both fight <i>dirty</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darker Horses

Raph threw his backpack aside and faced Mikey. "So, if I kick your ass, will you shut up?"

"You serious?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. If I win, you have to be quiet for the rest of the day."

"Like that's even possible," Mike said to himself. He twirled the walking stick he'd picked up at the edge of the woods that morning and pointed it at Raph. "So then, what if I win?"

Raph grimaced. "I'll read that stupid story of yours." Mike had been scribbling in his battered notebook for weeks now, and although it kept Mike blessedly quiet, Raph was sick and tired of it. Sick and tired and insanely curious.

Mike put his hands on his hips. "Hey, that's no fair. I don't want you reading it in the first place. Besides, I'm writing it for Donnie."

"Heh. You're blushing."

"Nuh-uh. That's windburn!"

"Ok, ok, how 'bout this." Raph grinned. "Loser has to be the winner's personal slave for 24 hours."

Mike eyed him. "And… this personal slave would do… that."

A tingle went up Raph's spine. _Not like I want Mikey or anything_. "Yup. Whatever the winner says. Including… that."

"Hmm… Mikey likes it," Mike nodded. "Rules?"

"First one to touch the ground with his knee, ass or shell loses. Otherwise anything goes."

"Hope you like being my slave, bro." Mike put his own pack and stick at the base of a tree. He faced Raph, dancing on the balls of his feet, nunchuck chains jingling in his fists. The two sized each other up for a long moment.

Master Splinter must have wanted Raph to work on his patience, because he'd sent him out here with Mikey. _Well, failed that one already, and it's only the first day_. If Raph had been able to pick the teams, he'd have chosen either Don or Leo. That way he could let his brother decipher Splinter's list of clues and directions and Raph might actually be able to enjoy hiking and camping. Without having to babysit Mikey.

That would have made more balanced, well-rounded teams as well, and their little brotherly competition of which team could complete Splinter's 'spiritual scavenger hunt' more interesting. Raph hated to admit it, but Leo and Don — the two of them that tended toward being serious, intellectual and focused — had a definite edge out here. Hell, those two Still Waters had probably already reached their first goal, rather than wandering around and arguing over which side of the tree moss grew on.

If they're the smart group, the good sons, then what are we? Team Fuck-up? The Lumbering Moron Squad?

With a battle cry, Mike advanced, swinging his chucks at Raph. Rather than block with his sai, Raph dodged backward. He'd suffered too many years of bruised hands from blocking those damn, unpredictable nunchucks in practice.

"Hey Raph, remember what you called your ding-a-ling when we were little?" Mike asked, grinning broadly. "I've been meaning to tell it to April."

Raph ignored that comment as best he could and lunged forward around Mike's next swing. He landed a solid elbow to Mike's chin. Plus a quick slap to his ass. That was an old game, born from years of boring, repetitive practice. Do the move perfectly, then throw in an extra slap to provoke and fluster your brother. It was also effective in the real world, especially for confusing the heck out of rookie Purple Dragons.

Mike glared at Raph. "Hey, hands off the goods. Just lose already if you can't wait. I'll have plenty of work for you to do, slave."

Raph smirked. First point went to Raph. He was glad of it, too, because the truth was, Mike was good. He was light on his feet and stronger than he looked. Not to mention, a master of distraction. Raph had never been able to block it out as well as Leo could.

Mike advanced toward Raph. "'"The time has come," the Walrus said, "To talk of many things: Of shoes — and ships — and —"' whoa!"

"Shut it, Tweedledum." Raph aimed another kick at Mike's head.

"That means you're Tweedle— ow!"

Raph stomped on a fallen branch. The far end reared up out of the leaves and banged Mike in the shin as perfectly as Raph could have hoped for.

"Ow!" Mike stumbled. "Medic!"

Raph rushed to disarm him, but got momentarily tangled in the branch too. He cursed and lunged slightly off balance into Mikey, who screamed and flung his hands up. They pushed each other. Mike stumbled and slid a little on the leaves before grabbing a tree trunk for balance. Raph recovered his footing but not his pride. Good thing nobody had seen that.

But he didn't have long to feel embarrassed. Mike flung one nunchuck high up into the trees in an underhanded toss. Reflexively, Raph covered his head and looked up as it crashed through the branches. Mike sprang on him then — _shit, what a crazy distraction_ — the nunchuck in his hand glanced off of Raph's shell, jarring his entire body as Mike cuffed him across the face with his fist. Raph saw stars but kept on his feet, somehow, and broken twigs rained down on them from above.

"Ow!"

Raph looked up to see the fallen nunchuck on the ground, still rolling, and Mike holding his head.

Raph's own pain dimmed with concern. "Mike?" _He had better be faking_.

"Oh." Mike crouched down, still holding his head.

But Raph saw Mike's other hand discretely wrap around the fallen nunchuck and move it into a ready position. _That little shit_. "Yeah, yeah."

"Stop, it really hurts! I could be dying here and you wouldn't care as long as you got your blow — yah!" obviously unharmed, he ducked Raph's incoming fist. Mike did a low sweeping kick that swept up a flurry of autumn leaves. Raph dodged, and Mike snapped his leg up toward Raph's head. His heel passed so close, Raph felt the wind from it as he thrust his sai into the chain of the spinning chuck. Their weapons tangled and they both fell back, wrenching them apart again, breathing hard and eyeing each other.

"Oh man. I give. I'm done." Mike wiped sweat from his face, breathing hard. "I mean it, I'll be your slave if we can just cut to the chase already."

Raph rolled his eyes. "Right."

"I mean it. I can't focus on the fight. I'm about to just go boing here!" Mike gestured toward his crotch. "Look." Mike turned and bent, supporting himself against a tree trunk, ass high in the air, tail raised. He put a hand between his legs and slid a finger slowly along the slit that ran from his tail to the bottom edge of his plastron, nudging his tail with each stroke. Raph's eyes followed that finger.

 _Fuck! Who knew Mike had this in him? Still, it's another trap, and I'm not stupid enough to fall for it._ But Raph's body didn't get the message. His face felt hot, his mouth dry, his hands and feet suddenly numb and distant. His cock moved. _Hey, you, you're fine where you are, just relax_.

Mike dropped his head and let out a long breath. Something was just visible now inside the slit, and his finger traced the bulge. "Come on, Raph," Mike said, sounding desperate and a little embarrassed. His tone of voice did something to Raph. "You win."

 _Admit it… you've always been curious about Mikey. There's always been something about him… the innocent little hedonist_. Raph had fooled around with Mike before, but only in a group with all of his brothers, sharing sex in four equal portions just as they had shared everything else in their lives. But now he could finally have Mike to himself for 24 hours. Winning or losing, giving orders or taking them, it didn't seem to matter much, as long as it happened soon.

Somehow a clear thought cut through Raph's increasingly fuzzy mind — the rules of the fight didn't say anything about verbally surrendering, so no matter what Mike said, it might not be official. Whether or not Mike realized that, Raph wasn't sure. _Well I can outsmart Mikey any day of the week, I'll just manhandle him down in the dirt and make sure it's a win before I fuck him_. And that thought made the idea even hotter.

Smiling over his plan, Raph walked toward Mikey, reaching to pull himself out.

Mike mule-kicked him right in the plastron. Raph staggered back several steps but didn't fall.

Mike laughed. "Dude! I can't believe you fell for that." He faced Raph and tucked himself away. "Leo's right."

Raph burned. "What does that mean?"

"Just something Leo said. About you."

"Which was?" Raph asked in a dangerously calm tone.

"That it's a good thing you're not the leader, since you let your dick lead you around."

The muscles in Raph's arms twitched and demanded to be allowed to strike out. Leo thought he was an idiot, Mike thought he was an idiot and worst of all, at that moment Raph knew he was an idiot. He'd always prided himself on being smarter than Mikey at least, but he'd let Mikey play him — even when he knew better.

Mike looked thoughtful, ignoring Raph. "Well, Leo didn't use the word 'dick' since he's, you know, Leo, and he can barely even admit that he has one attached to him… but that was the gist of what he said."

Blood pounding and adrenaline on overload, fingers aching from holding his sais so tight, Raph didn't trust himself to not use them on Mike. Both sais in Mike's plastron, neatly lined up holes like the number 6 on the side of a die. So he lashed out with words. "You want me to fuck you like I did Donnie? So you can get off on knowing exactly how it felt for him? 'Oh God Raph, take me! Harder! Harder!' A little fantasy about Don you can jerk to in your room… since the real Don won't do it for you."

Mike wasn't laughing now. He stood perfectly still. "That's not fair."

"I hardly had to crook my finger and he came running…" Raph let one corner of his mouth lift in a sneer.

"This isn't fair, Raph. We talked this out. We worked it out!" Mike's voice rose at the end. A note of his baby-temper-tantrum, out-of-control tone.

"He picked me over you."

"No! He didn't pick anyone! He picked all of us!"

Some part of Raph knew he should stop. He could see what this was doing to Mike. But he couldn't stop. He'd tapped into some deep uneasiness, a long trapped frustration inside of himself that he had felt but hadn't really known was there.

His words hit places his fists couldn't. "That just means he didn't pick you."

Mike flew into Raph, part train crash, part bear hug. Weapons slid away and they grappled bare handed, feet sliding in the leaves. Mike attempted a head-butt, but Raph leaned to the side and spun Mike around, slamming his shell against a tree. He crushed his body weight against Mike, plastron to plastron, holding him in place.

They were both still for a moment, breathing hard. There was genuine pain and anger in Mike's eyes — so rare as to be alarming — but also something searching, questioning. Needing. He stared at Raph as if trying to puzzle out his expression. Mike's sweaty body smelled amazing. _Now I know I'm crazy_.

Then Mike strained and thrashed against the hold, his breath in quick hot puffs against Raph's face and neck. The tree bark scraped audibly against Mike's shell. Mike grunted and cursed and Raph pressed his weight forward harder. The points where skin touched sweaty skin burned from the friction. They were reduced to a wordless, thoughtless, frantic struggle against each other, Mike for escape, Raph for ownership. Body memories flooded Raph, one of his brothers moving under him. He could feel his own pulse in his temples and neck.

"Raph," Mike groaned, struggling to free himself. Then something hot slid against Raph's hip and Mike froze and looked away. "Oh shit."

Surprised and pleased, Raph looked down at Mike's half-hard cock. Mike was turned on to the point he'd lost control of himself. Raph's pressure against Mike decreased slightly so —

Mike kicked Raph's legs out from under him.

Raph fell backwards. Threw his arms back and caught himself awkwardly with his hands behind him. His ass and shell were clear of the ground, though it had been close, only hands and feet supporting him in an awkward crab-walk position.

Mike laughed and tucked himself away. "You so fell for it," he said lightly. "I bet you thought I was really mad, too."

 _Because you were_. Too tired physically and emotionally to do more, Raph just sighed and said, "nice trick."

"C'mon, just lose already. I'm sick of fighting. I'm hungry," Mike sighed.

"Yeah, ok," Raph muttered. He shifted his weight to one hand and held the other out to Mike. "Help me up, would ya?"

Mike pulled his hands away. "What, was I born yesterday? Like I'd fall for that."

Raph scooped up a handful of earth and slapped it against Mike's knee in one quick motion. Mike jumped back, confused.

Raph got to his feet them. Pulled himself up to his full height and exaggerated the few inches he had over Mikey. He dusted off his hands. "Win."

"Huh?"

"Your knee touched the ground."

Mike's mouth fell open. "My knee touched the dirt! That you picked up! That's not ground and it doesn't count! You cheated! Cheater!"

"Oh? And how many times did you try to cheat?" Raph asked.

Mike bent low and threw his shoulder against Raph's plastron in a tackle. Locked together, they stumbled back a few steps. Mike pulled Raph to one side and Raph tried to pull him to the other. Raph saw his chance and threw himself forward.

They hit the ground in a jumble, Raph's thigh to Mike's shoulder, Raph's hand grasping Mike's kneepad. But the important part was that Mike was under Raph, on his shell on the ground. Now that was a decisive win. Finally! Any lingering anger and self-doubt melted under the rush of victory.

They lay for a second, stunned. Raph tried to sort his limbs out and wound up straddling Mike's plastron, facing his feet. He glanced over his shoulder. "Enjoying the view?"

Mike considered Raph's ass for a moment, so Raph shoved it up and further back into his face.

"Oh, bongo drums!" Mike said. He slapped Raph's ass cheeks, laughing

 _Doesn't even care he lost_. "Play it!" Raph said, grinning.

Raph wasn't ready to get off of Mike just yet. He'd have a little fun with his slave first. Stupid Mike had been baiting him for the entire fight, and finally Raph had him. He was going to make sure Mike knew it. Maybe he'd make him forget they had really been mad at each other. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around Mikey's thighs, pulling them apart. He dropped his head forward, between them, and blew a long breath against Mike's crotch.

"What're you… oh, that is so inappropriate!" Mike sputtered in false outrage and flailed his hands against Raph's ass. Fuel for the fire.

Raph barely had to prod a finger into Mike to get his half-hard cock out again. He drank in the sight, the dark arc it formed between Mike's plastron and tail. He took it between his fingers and lifted the head to his mouth. Touched his tongue to it.

"So inapprop—" Mike's words turned into a squeal. His hands tightened hard, squeezing Raph's buttocks.

A brother bested in battle, a dick in his mouth, and a day of sex-slave Mike ahead. The day had just done a 180.

Mike pulled Raph's tail up and poked a finger into Raph's cloaca, trying to prod his cock out. But Raph held himself in. There'd be plenty of time for that later. Besides, Mikey didn't get to call the shots right now.

"Come on, Raph, you're no fun," Mike squeezed Raph's tail. "'Sixty-nine, dudes!'"

Raph made a sound of protest and tried to cover Mike's mouth using his shin. It was awkward and Mike just turned his head away, laughing and shoved at Raph's leg. There was more than one way to shut him up, though. If Mike was still able to laugh his obnoxious laugh, then Raph was doing something wrong.

He could overwhelm Mikey. Hell, if he was good enough at this to crack through Leo's control and make him forgot to be Mr. Nardo for a while, he was certainly good enough to make Mike stop talking. Using the techniques he'd honed on making Leo actually enjoy sex would be overkill on Mike, though.

Challenge self-issued and accepted, Raph got to serious work on Mikey.

Finally, Mikey shut up. Except for the breathy groans, but Raph could live with those.

Mike lay mostly still then except for his tail pushing hard toward Raph's mouth with each stroke. Raph's mind seemed to go to the same place it went to when he successfully meditated, and his body became pure motion.

After it was over and reality came back to Raph — birdcalls and the smell of crushed fallen leaves — Raph sat up and twisted around to look at Mike. He lay limp and panting and dreamy eyed, the late afternoon sun in red stripes across him. Raph felt a surge of satisfaction and affection, but he wished he'd seen Mike's face when he came. Well, there would be time enough for that later.

"There. Win." Raph announced.

Mike focused on his face slowly. "Huh?"

"I won."

Mike put his hands behind his head in an exaggerated pose of relaxation. "Kinda feels like I'm the one that just won, bro."

"No, the fight. I won it."

"Uh, Raph. Your knee's on the ground." Mike pointed.

Raph looked at his knee. "So what? You landed on your back first."

"Huh-uh. We tied."

"Oh for the love of… I won! You lost!"

"Nah, I saw it. Your knee hit the ground at the same time I did," Mike insisted, lazily. "Nobody won."

Raph opened his mouth in protest, playing back the tackle in his mind, the fall. It couldn't have happened that way, but… Raph slumped back down on Mike's plastron. "Fuck."

Mike stretched. "Bet you wish you'd let me suck you off now, huh?" He patted Raph's leg.

Raph groaned in response.

After a moment, in a light tone Mike asked, "so, you think Leo and Don are doing this?"

 _Yeah, ever since we split up and went in opposite directions this morning it's been on my mind. Don and Leo by a campfire, a good day's work behind them… cool logic, cool discussion about the merits of sexual release… hot hands_ … But he just said, "nah. You know them."

Mike was silent for a weighty moment. His hand tightened on Raph's leg. "Yeah," Mike lied.

"Maybe, Mikey… you shoulda been more clear back then. 'Bout Donnie. I mean, nobody knew. So it wasn't our fault," Raph said. "Shoot, I'da rather… I mean, my hang-up has always been Leo, so…"

"Raph."

"Huh?"

"When you thought I was hurt but you tried to punch me in the head anyway, what if I had really been hurt?" Mike asked. An obvious change of topic.

"I coulda pulled it. But I could tell you were faking. What would you have done if your chucks got stuck up in a tree?"

"Oh I didn't really throw 'em. Sleight of hand. It was the walking stick."

Raph shook his head. "You're crazy, either way."

A yellow leaf fluttered down and landed on Mike's kneepad. Raph stared at it. The evening air started to feel chilly.

"Wanna get offa me so we can make camp?" Mike asked. "Or… you know… we could go back to the farmhouse. I bet if we really pushed it, we'd get back in time for MacGyver."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I was thinking… we'd relax and wait for Leo and Don to get back, then we tell 'em we finished, like, days before them."

Raph snorted. No way was Mike serious. They both knew they had to find out what the message was that Splinter had left for them out here. He slid off of Mike and stood up, rubbing his sore neck. "Nah. Let's say out here and beat 'em for real."

"You think we have a shot?"

Ok, so they weren't as good at this stuff as Leo and Don. But Raph felt something now, he sensed a certain quality that he and Mike shared, one that their brothers, as much as he loved them, simply lacked. An energy, a charisma, a passion… something he couldn't describe. Like always, Raph and Mike would argue and blunder their way through the clues and stumble onto their goals, completing Splinter's assignment on sheer stubbornness and ever-shifting luck. They'd fuck up, but make it through by the skin of their teeth, and do it with style. It was what they did best.

He couldn't put it into words. So he just said, "Sure we do," and held out his hand to help Mike up.

"Hey Raph. What if we pretend we both won?" Mike asked, with a genuine smile.


End file.
